villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Butcher
The Killer Butcher is the titular main villain of Rezendeevil's six-episoded YouTube miniseries Açougueiro Assassino (english translated: Killer Butcher). In the series, he is a mysterious person who appears as a satirical spin-off of the 2016 viral Killer Clowns, but this time in Rezende's city. Appearance The killer known as the Killer Butcher already gives the image of how he would be, wearing an apron dirty with blood and carrying a cleaver around. But this butcher also has his face covered with white strips dirty in blood as well, only letting his eyes out. Also wears grey shirt and white pants. History First Appearance When Rezende was normally starting his first video about the butcher with four of his friends, Virgínia, the cameraman, Letícia and Anna, he mentions the viral events of the Killer Clowns that began in the United States and continued their way down through America, including Brazil. And that now there was a new killer roaming, but in Londrina, his birth city, and he was the Killer Butcher. He saw in Facebook a lot of people publishing his whereabouts and his images, and they even printed one of his photos as a "Wanted" sign. Also, his origins and past life, which might explain his will to scare, are unknown. A loud beating noise is heard from his front door whilst recording the video and it scares Rezende and the girls. Rezende and the girls slowly go check the door to see what was beating it, he appears from the outside the entrance windows and keeps trying to invade in. He kept offscreen as Rezende and the girls close all the doors in the current room to avoid the butcher to get in. Rezende and the cameraman go back at the door to see if the butcher was still there, the butcher appears behind the glass and then barely enters, but Rezende and the girls could quickly lock the door and keep him out. The butcher seems to be locked out of the house when he somehow got in the backyard and tries to get in by there, but there was another unlocked which comes from the kitchen aside the glass doors to the yard, the butcher gets in and scares all the five out of the room. The cameraman left the camera recording in the living room to allow himself to run with the others, with this, the butcher enjoies to leave a message to the viewers and includes everyone, but the cameraman, as hostage if the video wouldn't get thirty thousand comments and a hundred thousand likes, and shut the camera off while laughing maniacally. Morrow after the event, Rezende and his four friends start recording another video, remembering when the butcher broke in night before and left his message to the camera, and that when they got back to the room, he was no longer there. Rezende also shows a note left from him saying: “''I like to play with people. All the people that play with me are fine, so don't you even think to refuse whenever I want to play! You are in my list, and I'll make you go through challenges, who won't do them will pay.”, foreshadowing what he would be doing next to them. The Butcher's Game The butcher comes in by the outer corridor behind the barbecue grill with a big cardboard made dice, Rezende asks him how his game works, and he explain each of them has only one turn to roll his dice, and who gets the higher number wins, and it was them four against him. They forcefully accept the butcher's challenge and go play with the dice against him, Rezende is the first to roll it, and he gets only the number one, Virgínia goes next and gets five, Letícia also gets five and Ana gets two, and confirms their higher number was five. The butcher draws the game by getting five and challenges Virgínia to an everything-or-nothing rematch, but the butcher wins by getting five after Virgínia got two, and leaves a thrilling mystery saying at the camera to wait for the moment of what he would do, and leaves. But he returns and tells the audience their defeat consequence is that one of them would be kidnapped and they had to keep quiet about it. Rezende and the rest start the video mentioning the butcher's game they have lost lately and that he said to "wait for it" for their defeat. Rezende tells read the comments and some people said to look to the clown pictures taken around and compare to the butcher and get some conclusion he would be inspiring on the clowns' deeds to act against them. Virgínia leaves the room for a while to go to the restroom, but long seconds passes and she doesn't come back, Rezende, Letícia and Ana search all around the house to see where she has gone but they don't find her, and blame themselves by letting her out alone after losing for the butcher. They return to the office and try to find some security camera videotape of her getting caught by the butcher and a video file from the butcher suddenly opens, where he shows Virgínia held hostage and telling people the video had to get a hundred thousand likes and thirty thousand comments if they wanted her free, the butcher warns them to hurry up and stop recording. Rezende, Letícia and Ana end the video begging for likes and comments to reach the goal. The three still hasn't get any news of Virgínia or of the butcher, and that was getting them very worried because neither of both have showed up or contacted them since her kidnap. However, they were only a small bit fine because the former video had reached more than thirty hundred comments, but not a hundred likes, and they were afraid the butcher wouldn't accept it since only one goal has been achieved. The intercom rings and, luckily, is Virgínia who has been released by the butcher for some reason. She comes safe and sound and Rezende tells her they have beaten the comments goal but not the likes one, but along with her, she brings two mysterious notes with a type of riddle for them to solve. One paper with the true message and the other written vertically with the symbols in an order presenting the alphabetical order with twenty-five letters (missing the W) so they would have a way to find out what was the message. After solving the riddle, the letter said: “''The goal was reached by the half, so I will come back to play with you. A day is the day”, meaning he would return to their house any day from the moment, probably the next day. Rezende suggests they could decide what would be the game they could play with the butcher the next time he arrives and asked for the help of the viewers, games they are good in playing such as Hide and Seek, Police and Thief or Catch, so they could beat the butcher and get away free of him for his defeat. First Victory The quartet start recording again, mentioning the games people have posted in the comment section, and they have decided they will stick to Hide and Seek, but they didn't know if the butcher would let them decide the game they would play with him, and although he likes to play and he won one of his own games, it was a risk. Rezende wants to show the butcher they are not alone, so he begs for the hundred thousand likes so the butcher might start go easy on them until he leaves them in peace. The butcher rises ascending from behind as he says the playtime wasn't over yet. Rezende thanks him for freeing and tells since he chose the other game last time, they could have the fair opportunity of choosing this next one, he tells the butcher it will be Hide and Seek and if he found everyone, he won. The butcher accepts the choice, but with two conditions, the cameraman would be with him and it would be only one round of everything-or-nothing, and he would be the seeker. As the game starts, Rezende gives five minutes for the butcher to look for all of them, he goes down to the basement to count as they hide. Finishing counting, the stopwatch starts up until the five minutes and the butcher ascends to look for everyone in the house with the camera filming him, he looks in a restroom after getting upstairs but no one was there, he keeps going room by room when he finds Ana in her bedroom inside a suitcase and, in the same room, Rezende under the mattress. By the moment, he still had three minutes left to find the other two, he gets angrier as he looks in Rezende's closet, as he keeps looking around, Rezende tells he has only two minutes left to find Letícia and Virgínia. He continues to look for the two girls and hasn't found them as the stopwatch shows his final minute, Rezende provokes him for his time left as they're about to win, the butcher becomes very angry from he says he has never lost a game before. He still looks for the two girls as his time runs out, the rooms behind the pool and behind the barbecue grill, but he doesn't find them and he runs out of his five minutes. As he rages for his defeat, he promises Rezende he would return someday and that it was only this time he loses a game, and says they all would pay and leaves in anger as the quartet commemorate their victory. A Trap For The Butcher Since the butcher has lost Hide-and-Seek the previous day, Rezende thought he would never come back again, but he starts recording and tells his viewers they all heard noises the whole morning, like steps and sounds from the roof, so they were afraid he would be still around. And they decided to develop a plan against the butcher, someone would be behind the door of the living room to another specific room waiting for him, and when he gets in they would quickly lock the door he entered by and trap him inside, and show him they were superior. Rezende has stopped filming and starts again when he is in his bedroom with Virgínia and hear sounds in in the living room. The butcher shows up appears in the living room, he quickly locks the door as the butcher runs at him, and so do the girls hiding in the living room, trapping him in. Whilst the butcher tries to open each door, Rezende and Virgínia thought in calling the police to arrest him, but when Virgínia goes to help the other girls enter by the window, Rezende hears a loud noise inside, and the camera that was recording in there suddenly stops and no sound is heard henceforth. He helps the girls in and tells them about the noise, he opens the door and sees the butcher has somehow managed to get out, but the way he escaped was completely mysterious, because the camera that stopped recording was still there and everything remained untouched. After somehow managing to escape from Rezende's trap, it is very likely the butcher either, in his way out, got caught by the police and have been arrested or realized there was no other way to try to capture and scare the local residents again and ran away for good. What is known is the butcher was never seen again. Personality Since the beginning of the miniseries, the Butcher always appears as a laughing maniac, psychological abuser and as a sick minded criminal, his shows himself as likely having only two emotions in the entire series, most of times happily evil, and when he doesn't get what he wants he turns mad and angry, like when he lost for the four residents, Rezende, Virgínia, Ana and Letícia, in Hide-and-Seek, where they knew the Butcher would have no big chance since they are good in hiding and their house is big enough to defeat him. Gallery Outside.png|The Killer Butcher outside the front door Behindthedoor.png Trying to invade.png|The Butcher trying to get inside almostinside.png|The butcher in the backyard Butcher's message.png|The Butcher's message to the viewers Butcherwantstoplay-2.png|The Butcher bringing his dice playingwiththebutcher.png|The residents playing the butcher's game Thebutcherwins.png|The butcher won the dice game KillingButcher.jpg|The Butcher telling the viewers he will kidnap someone Capturing Virginia.jpg|"Kidnapped my Girlfriend" The Killer Butcher capturing Virgínia in the 3rd part thumbnail Captured Virginia.png|The Butcher records a video after capturing Virgínia Translated riddle.png|Rezende solved the Butcher's riddle Discussing the game.png|The butcher returns to play again Hewillbetheseeker.png|The game is Hide-and-Seek, and the butcher will seek them Butcher starts seeking.png|The butcher starts to look the residents Butcherfindsana.png|The butcher finds Ana... Butcherfindsrezende.png|...and Rezende as well Seekingdesperatly.png|The butcher keeps looking for Virgínia and Letícia Thebutcherlostthegame.png|The Butcher rages for losing in Hide-and-Seek Hewillbeback.png|The butcher promises to be back Alikearrested.jpg|"We trapped the Butcher" A simulation of the butcher trapped as he had been arrested in the 6th part thumbnail Runningatrezende.png|The Butcher runs at Rezende Almosttrapped.png|Rezende about to lock the door Butchertrapped.png|The Buthcer's defeat as he gets trapped Tryingtogetout.png|Trying to escape Trivia *''Açougueiro Assassino'' is the first series Rezende develops which is a mixture of his real life self and a fictional character. Category:Serial Killers Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Category:Manipulators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Villains Category:Masterminds Category:YouTube Villains Category:Psychopaths